This Is Why We Still Can't Have Nice Things
by The-stuttering-kiwi
Summary: Knowing that Loki survived the fall from Asgard, can Sigrun reach him before he does greater damage on Earth? Sequel to, "This is why we can't have nice things." AU, will follow closely but some things will be changed.
1. Chapter 1

**In these moments of loss and torment**

**When the vast skies don't seem to call to you**

**When the weight of this world bears down**

**And the stars have fallen like tears**

**I am with you always,**

**From the darkness of night until the morning**

**I am with you always,**

**From life until death takes me**

_**Killswitch Engage- "Always"**_

* * *

"_My love, my beautiful one."_

Sigrun awoke in a cold sweat. This dream had been different, Loki had landed somewhere. But where? She couldn't make out the room, but she was sure this was a message for her. Her hear soared with the idea that Loki was alive and trying to contact her.

She shook her head. She needed to get a grip. Loki was dead; no one could have survived a fall into oblivion as he had. Her heart sank as quickly as it soared. Looking outside it was still dark but she want sure exactly of the time. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep again, she crept from her room and down the hall. Unsure of a destination she kept walking.

What if he had survived? Why did it take so long for him to contact her? Or was it simply a dream? All her thoughts were on Loki, as all her thoughts had been when he was still hers. She walked past the door to his chambers and stopped short. Her fingers trembled as they caressed the wood of the door, her skin aching, trying to remember every detail. With a deep breath Sigrun opened the door.

* * *

The room was exactly as it had been the night Sigrun and Loki spent together. The night Loki learned the truth about himself. The bed hadn't even been made. She closed the door and leaned up against it as the memories charged at her. Everything screamed of Loki, her Loki. Books lay open on his table showing the last things he had read. The cracked leather cover had faded golden letters, "The Odyssey."The book was very old, but Loki had treated it gently. She went back the page that was opened, the tale of an ancient Midgardian being sent on a quest because he angered his Gods. But neither Odin nor Thor where anywhere in this book. She remembered one night when Loki and she were having on of their late night discussions that he had mentioned many Midgardians had different beliefs of what Gods they worshiped.

"So our father is not a God to all Midgardians?" Sigrun had asked, flipping through a book Loki had handed her.

"Only to a few." He said knowingly.

"Wouldn't be simpler for them if they narrowed it down?" She had said jokingly.

"They are simple creatures. Something amazing happens and there obvious has to be a God for that trivial thing, so silly."

"What of you? Who are you known as to the "simple creatures"? Her eyes flashed at him while his raked her body.

"Mischief." He said in a low voice.

"Oh really." She waggled her eyebrows at him and shrieked when he pounced on her.

"Would you like to see why?"

"I'm sure this mischief if different from that they mean." She said giggling.

"Maybe." He agreed, and he had kissed her so deeply she felt like she had turned to jelly.

* * *

A tear escaped from Sigrun's eye and splashed onto the yellowed, brittle pages of the book.

"Damn it!" She tried to wipe the water away before it left a stain. Her skin tingled when she touched the pages, trying to imagine how he used to read, turning the pages so delicately sometimes even she was jealous.

She moved over to his wardrobe and opened the doors, and his scent engulfed her. She tentatively reached out to touch the clothes still hanging, remembering the texture when she balled the fibers in her hands every time she pulled him close. Her eyes found the top that still had a tear from when he took her to a dark corner of the palace and ravished her fiercely. Sigrun fingered the torn fabric; her body ached for him. She closed the doors quietly and walked slowly to the bed. How many nights had they spent there? Entwined and just purely and simply loving one another. Sigrun crawled into the bed and wrapped the covers around her, her heart pounded as she breathed him in, and her body shook when the memories of their last night invaded. Wrapped up in her Loki she fell asleep, her first peaceful sleep since he fell.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you in here." Thor's voice woke Sigrun from her deep, dreamless sleep.

"What year is it?" She asked stupidly.

Thor chuckled, "It's almost dark again. You've slept the whole day away."

"Did I?"

"What are you doing in here?"

Sigrun wasn't sure if she should tell Thor about her dream, afraid of what he would say or think. Or even worse of whom he could tell.

"I had…a dream…about Loki." She said slowly. Thor looked at her sadly, and sat down on the bed that creaked and caved under his weight.

"I had been having dreams since he fell, but last night…he landed, Thor he spoke to me. I know it's crazy but what if he is alive somewhere?"

"Sigrun, I don't think that's possible. No one could have survived that, not even Loki." He shook his head. "And besides, Heimdall would have seen him."

"There were loads of times Heimdall couldn't see Loki, which is how he got in to more than half of his trouble."

"True,"He agreed, "I just don't think it's possible." He cupped her face in his hands and she leaned into him. Since Loki, Thor had been the only one she could speak to, the only one that understood her.

"You'll be okay little sister."

"I hope so."

* * *

Sigrun made her appearance at dinner, her mother fussed over her saying how worried she was that she had not emerged all day. And asked Thor where he found her.

"Oh, I just found her in Lo-"He stopped short when Sigrun started daggers at him, and saw Odin and Frigga's eyes widen.

"The library." He finished and stuffed his face with meat from a turkey leg.

"Oh Sigrun, why would you go to Loki's room?" Frigga asked sadly.

"I just…I needed to be near his things."

"That room should have been emptied." Odin said at the end of the table. "If it wasn't for your mother it would have been."

Sigrun looked down at her plate, not at all hungry. Everyone looked at her expectantly, so she took a bite of meat. She chewed it slowly, nothing tasted right anymore and swallowed. Her family, took this as a good sign, continued their feasting.

"My king," A guard walked quickly into the feast hall, Odin beckoned him to enter and to continue, "Heimdall wishes an audience, immediately."

"I will go down to him at once." Odin said standing up.

"No my king, he is here." The guard stood back so Heimdall could enter. He bowed low to the floor.

"Well?" Odin asked.

"There is an emergency on Midgard I thought you would want to know about." His voice echoed in the hall.

"What business is it of mine?"

"My king…it is Loki."

"Loki?"

"Yes, he survived, and is planning on bringing in an army to destroy earth."

Odin turned to Thor, "You will go to earth and bring him back here." Thor nodded and left the table to prepare to leave. Sigruns ears were ringing as she chased after Thor.

"Thor I have to go with you!" She yelled after him.

"I cannot take you with me." He said not looking at her.

"Please Thor I need to see him." He turned to see her chest heaving. He walked to her.

"If I can find out what his plan is maybe, maybe you can come behind me. We may need you to talk him down. But if recent histories prove there is no use." He kissed the top of her head and walked out of the palace.

Sigrun fell to her knees and wept.


	2. Chapter 2

**If today I woke up with you right beside me**

**Like all of this was just some twisted dream**

**I'd hold you closer than I ever did before**

**And you'd never slip away**

_**Five Seconds of Summer- "Amniesa"**_

* * *

Months had passed and Loki had been alive. Sigrun wasn't sure if the raging emotion in her head was relief or anger; relief that he was alive, or anger that he hadn't come back to her. With a deep breath, she picked herself up and began to walk to Heimdall. He was at his post where the bridge was still severed. He looked down at her when she stood next to him, his eyes boring into her.

"I don't think you truly want to know the answer." He said slowly before Sigrun had the chance to ask her question.

"I need to know."

"Since Loki as appeared on earth, death and chaos have followed him hand in hand." His eyes moved back to look into the oblivion. "Even as we speak he is spreading terror like a plague."

Sigrun took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Wondering if she had a chance to reach her Loki, if he still existed, no matter how small of a piece she had to try. Concentrating on Loki, she opened her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, she was surrounded by people, people running and screaming from all different directions. Sigrun walked against the current of bodies, going unnoticed. She saw Loki at a distance and her heart sped up. He shimmered as his changed form into his armor and helmet. He walked calmly after the scrambling humans, conjuring copies of himself to corral them into place. A crash rang out as he used the odd scepter he was holding to destroyed some kind of Midgardian transport.

_More death,_ she thought.

"Kneel." He commanded the crowd. A few knelt, most stayed on their feet unsure of the order.

"KNEEL!" Loki screamed into the night air. Sigrun trembled and looked around her. Slowly the Midgarains obeyed. Loki smiled, whether at himself or as a reassuring gesture to the crowd, Sigrun wasn't sure. She too kneeled to hide herself in the mesh of bodies.

"Is this not better?"He asked the crowd, "To be in your natural state? Would it not be simpler, to give up your mad dash for power and identity? As humans, you were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Blood pounded in Sigrun's ears as Loki walked through the crowd, a few feet shy of where she knelt. She kept her head down low.

"Not to men like you." An old man had stood to stare Loki down.

"There are no men like me." He replied with a sneer.

"There are always men like you." The old man replied strongly. Sigrun's heart leapt into her throat.

"Look to your elder people," Loki said, pointing at the man with his weapon, "Let him be an example." His eyes flashed with a malice that made her breath catch in her throat, and her cells freeze.

"Loki!" She screamed a sound for no one but him. He looked around wildly, wondering if he had actually heard his name, carried by a voice he had no hope of ever hearing again. Caught off guard, he was cut unawares as a streak of blue rushed toward him knocking him back. Screaming and the mad crush of bodies dispersed and Sigrun was back in Asgard.

* * *

"A battle starts."Heimdall said, as Sigrun opened her eyes.

"Who is winning?"

"I am unsure."

"How are you unsure?" Sigrun asked in a sharp voice. Orange eyes turned to her.

"Because Loki, just gave up way to easily."

Sigrun was horrified by what she had seen when she visited earth, she wondered if any part of the Loki she loved was left, and if she could be anything but horrified by what was left in his place.

"Thor has reached his brother." Heimdall's voice shook her to her core.

Once again she directed all of her thought toward Loki.

* * *

This time she seemed to be on a mountain side, and the dust hadn't yet begun to settle.

"Where is the tesseract?" Sigrun heard her brother, and then a chuckle.

"Oh, I missed you too." Loki's voice sounded breathless.

" Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"Oh, you should thank me! With the Bifrost destroyed how much dark energy did your father have to conjure to get you here?" She heard Loki get up, and then a scuffle.

"I thought you dead." Thor rumbled in a low voice.

"Did you morn?"

"We all did. Our father-"

"Your father." Footsteps now, Sigrun could tell Loki's steps without seeing him, she inched from her hiding place to see them better. "He did tell you of my true parentage did he not?" Walking away from Thor, limping slightly. Loki paused, "What of Sigrun?" His tongue caressed her name, Sigrun's body purred at the sound.

Thor seemed taken aback by the question.

"A part of her fell with you." He said slowly, "She is not the girl she was; jubilant and beautiful. She has wasted away; I have not heard nor seen her smile in such a long time."

Loki groaned, Sigrun wondered if he was remembering their stolen hours in dark corners of the palace.

"Brother-"

"Don't call me that!" Loki snarled, his face covered by shadow.

"You are my brother! We were raised together, we played and fought together! Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember being stuck in your shadow! Always overlooked by your greatness." Loki spat the last word.

"So you take this world that is under my protection? The world that I love, as recompense for your imagined slights?"

"Your protection?" Loki laughed at the words, "You do such a fine of protecting these worthless creatures while they slaughter themselves in immeasurable numbers."

"You mean to rule them?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you miss the point of ruling! A throne would not suit you." Loki let out a snarl and pushed Thor aside, and walked dangerously close to Sigrun's hiding place. She froze, scarcely drawing breath incase Loki should hear her.

"I have seen places and been to worlds you have never known about! I have grown strong in my exile, Odinson," He sneered the word, "I have seen the power of the tesseract, and when I wield it-"

"Who has shown you this power?" Thor asked, stepping toward Loki, "Who controls the would be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki screamed.

"No! You give up this pointless dream, the tesseract, and you come home!"

Loki shook his head, "I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, and ive sent it off I know not where."

"You listen well brother-" Thor pointed his hammer at Loki, and then a flash of red and fire; Thor was gone. Loki's eyes followed the direction Thor disappeared.

"Im listening." He mocked.

Loki's eyes moved back to where Thor stood a second before, and locked eyes met Sigrun's blue, he opened his mouth to speak.

A shimmer and then she was gone.

* * *

**This was by far my worst chapter yet, I apologize.**


	3. Chapter 3

**But it was not your fault but mine**

**And it was your heart on the line**

**I really fucked it up this time**

**Didn't I, my dear?**

**Didn't I, my...**

_**Mumford and Sons- "Little Lion Man."**_

* * *

"Sigrun, what are you doing?" Odin's voice was the first thing she heard when her eyes opened back in Asgard.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Loki may have taught you many things, but you are no match when it comes to lying." He said solomly looking down at her.

"I just needed to see him."

"Loki is not the same boy. He has chosen his path and he needs to take it alone."

"But what if I can get through to him? Its worth the risk, if he doesn't listen then we are no worse off."

Odin considered her proposal.

"You have a hard job being his consince." Sigrun felt her blood boil.

"I know him differently." She said stubbornly.

"And do not think we do not know about you both. Loki would have hardly been a choice for you, your mother and I wanted better."

"It wasn't your choice to make," Her voice rising, "And if you did not dangle infront of him the same things you intended to give to Thor we would not be in this position!"

"You think I do not love that boy? I might not have done right by him, as I had done with Thor, but I loved him."

A long pause fell between them, rage filled Sigrun like a monster, clawing its way to the surface. Odin needed to understand his part in it, but Sigrun knew that would never happen.

"I need to go to earth." She said finally.

"You will not succeed."

"I need to try." Desperate for him to understand. Odin studied her face hard.

"As you wish."

* * *

Sigrun landed rather ungracefully on the deck of a large metal ship; a large metal ship in flight. She hardly had the time to wonder at her surroundings when she was surrounded by soldiers with weapons. Slowly she raised her hands in the air.

"I need to see Thor." The soldiers looked at one another and began to escort her inside.

"Sigrun!" She heard Thor's thunderous call and felt the vibrations of his footfalls, and was then crushed against his chest. "What are you doing here? Did father send you?"

"I need to see him Thor." She gasped and struggled against his weight.

" Family reunion?" A man with an eye patch looked her up and down with his remaining eye.

"My sister, Sigrun." Thor confirmed.

"Director Fury." The man said extending hand to Sigrun, who grasped it. She felt slightly intimidated. "I'll wager a guess and say you are here for the same reason Thor is."

"Yes." She hoped she sounded stronger than she felt.

"Let's go to the bridge then, we are just getting our guest settled."

* * *

Sigrun wondered about the amount of people on the boat, she guessed the men and women in black were part of the crew. She went and stood where Thor beckoned her, and watched a screen. Her heart thudded when she saw Loki.

"In case it's unclear," She saw Fury move on the screen, "You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass," The floor underneath Loki's cell opened, she watched as Loki moved to inspect the opening, "30,000 feet straight down." The doors closed again.

Loki chuckled, a sound that made Sigrun's hair stand on end. "Its an impressive cage. Not built I think, for me."

"For something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, so Ive heard. A mindless beast; makes believe he's still a man." A woman with fire red hair glanced at a man standing opposite who smirked. "How desperate are you? To call on such creatures for help."

"How desperate am I? You threatened my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control and you kill because its fun. You have made me very desperate."

"Oh, it burns you to have some so close," Loki mocked, "To have power, unlimited power and for what, a warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded of what real power is."

The screens went black.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" The man standing opposite said smiling.

"Loki is going to drag this out, so Thor, what's his play?" Another man sat next to Sigrun, in blue.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, they are not known to any world, he hopes to bring them here and they will win him the earth."

"An army…from outer space." He then turned to Sigrun. "Sigrun, what do you think we should expect?" Still staring at the blank screen, Sirgun's mind was racing. What was she supposed to think about all this? Taking her hesitation for nervousness, he extended a warm hand and smile to her. "I'm sorry, Captin Steve Rodgers." Sigrun took his hand for a second.

"I am not sure what help I can be," She started, "I never knew, or thought Loki could be capable of all this. But, with the state of mind he is in, he thinks he can do anything, get everything he wants. That makes him all the more dangerous."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, you can smell the crazy on him. That guys head is like a bag of cats." The man standing opposite declared. Sigrun bristled in spite of herself but couldn't help but agree given the situation.

"Take care of what you say, Loki may be beyond reason but he is still of Asgard, and he is my brother." Thor said sternly.

"He's killed eighty people in two days." The red headed woman glanced up daring Thor to make more excuses.

"He's adopted?" Sigrun chuckled and moved out of her chair. Thor made to go with her, but she motioned him to stay.

"Doctor Banner," Fury had returned from the cage where Loki was placed, and was talking to the man who spoke of Loki, "What do you think we should be focusing on?" Banner looked thoughtful. Sigrun wondered what Loki meant by "mindless beast", when he seemed perfectly normal to her.

"I think we should focus on that stick of his, it seems to be powered by the cube."

"I don't know about that but it seems to work kind of like a hydra weapon." Rodgers said.

Sigrun moved to the windows at the front of the room. Another man had entered the room, but she couldn't stand more talk, talk which had turned to something she wouldn't have a chance in Heleim of understanding. White fluffy clouds passed as the metal boat lumbered along in the air. What was she doing here? She may have had a chance when it came to the stunt Loki pulled back home, but this was something entirely different, and something she could have never seen him doing. What hope did she have to talk him out of this? She pressed her head against the cool glass, the chill reminded her of her Loki, before he became so impossibly unavailable to her.

"We should probably get you out of that dress and into something a bit more functional." A woman's voiced pulled Sigrun back, she turned to see the red-haired woman. "Natasha Rominoff."She said simply. Sigrun looked down at her dress.

"I probably should have thought ahead." She agreed, Natasha smirked.

"Come on, I have something you can wear." She led her out of the big room, where the group around the table had already dispersed. Thor was talking quietly to a man she hadn't seen before.

"So, what brings you here? Loki is your brother?" Natasha was looking at Sigrun, while Sigrun's eyes wandered everywhere.

"Kind of, we were raised together. I was brought to Asgard as a young child and raised by Thor and Loki's father. Thor is my brother, but Loki…" She faltered.

"He is something different?" She looked at Sigrun knowingly.

"At one point, yes. Now I am not sure, he isn't what he used to be." Sigrun shook her head, "I've been saying that so much lately the words don't even mean anything anymore. Empty. Maybe this is how he has always been but something in him snapped."

Natasha nodded and led Sigrun into her quarters.

"Here," She said reaching into a drawer, "These should work for you." Handing Sigrun a black bundle. "You'll fit right in now."

"Thank you." Sigrun said sheepishly, accepting the clothes, Natasha left Sigrun to change.

She awkwardly slipped into the clothes, wondering how she was supposed to move at all with how tight the fabric was. Moving over to a mirror she began to braid her long brown hair, the method of it calming her nerves slightly.

_Oh, Loki, what am I supposed to do?_

* * *

Sigrun awkwardly walked back to the main control room and spied Thor crouched by one of the screens with the man he was speaking to earlier.

"Once he had taken Eric Selvig, we moved Jane Foster to a private observatory." The man was telling Thor. "She will be safe there."

"Thank you."

"Shes beautiful." Sigrun said quietly behind Thor. He whirled around and was caught off guard by her new outfit.

"You look different." He said looking her up and down.

"Natasha suggested I look the part." Thor nodded.

"This is her?" Sigrun pointed to the screen.

"Yes."

"She looks too good for you." Sigrun teased.

"She is indeed." Turning back to the man, "It is no accident Loki taking Eric, he is a good man, I dread to think about what Loki has planned for him once he is done with him."

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here." Thor and the man began to walk to the front windows, and Sigrun lagged behind.

"Things were better as they were." Thor walked to the window, weighed down by his brothers past, present, and future actions.

"When I first came to earth Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price." Sigrun leaned against her brother.

"And now again." She murmered.

Thor nodded and lamented, "In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet." Fury walked up to where they stood. "Do you think either of you could make Loki tell us where the tesseract is?"

"I don't think anyone can make him." Sigrun shook her head, and Fury looked to Thor.

"I do not know, Loki's mind is in a place I have seldom seen in any living man. It isn't just power he craves, its vengeance against me."

"Giving up this plan would be a weakness and not something he would do under anything you could put him too." Sigrun said staring out of the window.

"A lot of guys think that until the pain stops." Fury said wisely.

"What are you asking us to do?" Thor's voice was low.

"Im asking what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is your prisoner." Sigrun turned to face Fury.

"Then why do I get the feeling he is the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"

Sigrun and Thor had no answer for him.

* * *

"Sigrun!" Natashas voice pulled Sigrun to the present, and made her realize she had been wandering aimlessly up and down the corridors of the boat. "I was hoping you would join me for something."

"Which is?"

"I am going down to speak to Loki, I thought if you observed you would have an idea of what you would be up against."

Sigrun nodded and followed Natasha down to the cell.

"When we walk in, follow closely and hide as soon as you find a spot."

"Got it."

They quietly crept into the room, Sigrun saw briefly Loki pacing in his cell, before she ducked behind a wall.

Natasha took a few more steps and stood still.

A chuckle made Sigrun shiver.

"Not many people could sneak up on me." Loki's velvety voice floated on the air toward her.

"But you figured I'd come." Natasha said.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked shocked.

"Love is for children, I owe him a debt." Natasha crossed her arms.

"Tell me." Loki beckoned her, there was a brief pause before Natasha started.

"Before I worked for Shield, I…uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on Shield's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

Loki considered for a moment, "And what will you do if a promise to spare him?"

"Not let you out." Natasha said firmly.

Loki's laugh rang throughout the room and sent a shiver up Sigrun's spine. "Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was."

"What is it you want?"

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you?" Loki asked softly, "Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter?" Sigrun thought she heard Natasha's breath catch. "Sao Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" Sigrun heard Loki's foot steps and thought he was walking toward Natasha, his voice growing angrier. "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!" Loki slammed his fist against the glass, causing Sigrun to almost jump out of her skin. "

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In everyway, he knows you fear! And he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll spilt his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" His voice dangerous, dripping with venom. Sigrun heard Natasha move.

"You a monster." She said in a quiet voice, shaky, like she was trying to hold back tears.

Loki chuckled, "Oh no, you brought the monster." He said proudly.

"So that's it then?" Natasha's voice sounded stronger than ever.

"What?" Loki was confused.

"Banner? That's your play."

Loki said nothing. Talking into some sort of ear piece Natasha turned to leave the room. Finally at the spot where Sigrun hid she turned.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She said with a smirk and turned to leave.

* * *

It was quiet, neither Sigrun nor Loki seemed to breathe. Natasha had played him good, if not better than Loki had ever done to anyone before.

Finally, she stood straight, and revealed herself from the shadows.

"Wow, she's good." Sigrun said lightly.

Loki turned to meet her eyes, and time stood still.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was full by your count**

**I was lost but your fool**

**Was a long visit wrong?**

**Say you are the only**

**So many foreign worlds**

**So relatively fucked**

**So ready for us**

**So ready for us**

**The creature fear**

_**Bon Iver – "Creature Fear"**_

* * *

Loki didn't seem able to speak, Sigrun wondered for a moment if he had forgotten how. His eyes searched her hungrily, drinking her in like a man wandering a desert who had finally found an oasis. She realized suddenly he would see her dull lank hair, when it once had been bright and silky, she wondered if her eyes still looked like they had light in them, where now they seemed sunless. Self-consciously she wrapped her long arms around her wasted frame, a frame that used to be full and alive.

"How long have you been here?" He said finally.

"A few hours…not long after you were brought aboard."

"You were in the crowd."

"Yes."

"You were on the mountain side."

"Yes."

He smirked, "I told you, you would finally master your projections."

"It seems I have."

"And you are here now how? The same way Odin sent Thor?"

"Yes."

"You seem to be very short with me." Loki said his head tilted slightly.

"I am not sure what to say…"

Loki only nodded. The silence between them was deafening. She unconsciously took a few steps toward the cage.

"Your outfit seems fitting for the situation." He said curiously. Sigrun realized her clothes matched what Natasha, and she was sure other members of Shield wore.

"Oh, that." She looked down at her ensemble, "I was informed a dress may not be practical given the state of things." Again, the immense silence.

"Oh, Loki, why would you do this?" she crossed the final steps and pressed her hands up against the glass, in the same breath he pressed his to hers.

"Because, it will be worth it in the end. Odin would not give me what was mine, my birthright, so I had to go and take matters in my own hands."

" "Worth it in the end"? Isn't that what you said back home? Was it worth it then?"

"A miscalculation."

Sigrun burst out laughing, "A miscalculation?"

"It won't happen this time."

"Do you actually believe the things you say?"

Loki looked wounded.

"You will see, beautiful one, this is for us, both of us, we can rule together."

Sigrun pushed away from the glass angrily, "I don't want this! Especially, not like this! Not here!"

"You sound like Thor." He spat bitterly.

"Because, Thor is right in this."

Loki began to pace his cage again. Agitation etched in every line of his face.

"You no longer love me." He accused finally.

"That has nothing to do with this."

"It has everything to do with it."

"I don't know how I can love this version of you." Sigrun shook her head, her tear ducts burning, demanding to be released. Her brain exploded, and she thought she could feel her heart shrivel. She finally said it out loud.

Loki staggered back as if she had struck him.

"I am still yours." He said shakily.

"Loki…"

"No," he walked back to the glass and clung to it desperately, "I am still yours, no matter what, I am still yours."

Flashes of their most private moments flashed in her mind's eye. A tear seeped out against her will.

"You can stop this Loki. Please, if you are still mine, you can stop this."

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but before any sound left his mouth, the boat shook as a blast tore through the metal.

He smiled a smile that made Sigrun's insides turn to ice.

"My ride is here."


	5. Chapter 5

**You need to get out of my sight**

**A lonely heart can beat**

**You're too dangerous**

**A lonely heart can bleed**

**I cannot stand it to be enclosed but isolated**

**A lonely heart can be enclosed but isolated**

**You're too much**

**A lonely heart is weak**

**Too dependant**

**A broken heart will seek**

**You take the life out of me, no heart is broken forever**

**Its broken promises, but my faith is broken forever**

_**After Forever- "Discord"**_

* * *

Sigrun began to back away slowly from the cage, and the frightening creature inside of it.

"Where are you going?" Loki seemed shocked by her movements.

"I am not staying here."

"I cannot protect you if you leave." She thought she saw a flicker of her Loki cross his eyes, but it was so fleeting she might have imagined it. "Sigrun, please."

Standing frozen in the doorway she considered her options. Go and possibly get stuck in the cross fire between shield and whatever power Loki had brought to the boat, or stay with Loki. Her heart crumbled and each beat felt like her chest would rip open.

"I can't stay here." Quietly, just loud enough for him to hear, and as she slipped out of the room she caught the horror on his face, and heard his screams as she fled down the corridor.

* * *

Sigrun flew down the corridors, dodging people fleeing in every direction. She thought desperately of Thor and knew she would be safe if she found him. Sounds of fighting were all around her, this wasn't her place. She knew very little of combat, and wondered why after what happened when Loki brought the frost giants to Asgard, she hadn't asked Lady Sif for at least basic lessons. Popping noises from the assailants weapons vibrated her bones.

Enraged roars sounded in through the air, Sigrun felt in her gut if she followed them she would find her brother. A few more steps and she found herself smashing into the floor, groaning she pulled herself up and looked around to see what had caused her to fall. A few feet behind her a body lay, riddled with wounds.

_Oh no, no, no, no._

She was frozen, her lungs refused to work. Bile rose in her throat.

Tearing away from the wall she ran, a woman crossed her path as a black, masked figure raised his weapon, a pop, and the woman crumpled to the floor, but the bullet continued to fly. A searing pain erupted in Sigrun's arm, but she made no sound as she ducked and turned down another corridor following the sounds of what could only be the "mindless beast".

The sounds of smashing drew her down a set of steps into what had to be a storage room. A giant, green monster was in combat with Thor, the latter being tossed about like a toy.

Debris flew everywhere, a sliver of metal sliced into Sigruns check. She ducked behind a container helpless.

The muffled sound of weapons fire came outside of the window, directed at what Sigrun could only assume was Doctor Banner. The bullets bounced off of him and ricocheted around the room.

"Thor!" Sigrun screamed as he lunged toward her trying to get out of the way, but he ended up landing into broken glass with a sickening crunch.

Sigrun would wonder later, how she was able to drag Thor out into the corridor.

"Sigrun, you're hurt." He was breathless as he touched the area on her arm that had been grazed but still bled freely.

"Loki, he means for this to be his way out of here."

"No. He will not escape this." He called his hammer to him and ran to his brother, Sigrun only steps behind.

* * *

The door of Loki's cell slid open, and he began to step out.

"No!" Thor roared and charged.

"Don't!" Sigrun's warning came too late, as Thor crashed through the shimmering image of his brother and the door closed behind him.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki wondered aloud lightly.

"Loki let him out!" He turned, she could feel his eyes settle on the blood now covering her arm and trickeling down her face.

"I rather like him there."

Thor slammed his hammer against the glass, cracking it, but jarring the locks holding it in place loose. Loki laughed, "Humans think us immortal." He stepped over to the control panel, "Shall we test that?"

"Move away." The man Thor had spoken to pointed a rather large weapon at Loki, who began to back away.

Sigrun ran to the glass, her fingers splayed against the spider web of cracks, willing them to break completely and let Thor free. The man took more steps forward.

"You like this?" He asked, lifting the weapon slightly, "We've been working on the prototype, ever since you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He flipped a switch, the weapon was now functional.

Suddenly, the mans body arched forward, and a glint of gold protruded from his chest. Loki stood behind him, with his golden scepter. Thor's scream etched itself into Sigruns brain, branding itself into her memory she knew she could never forget.

Sigrun pushed herself from the glass and was at the man's side before he hit the floor and pressed her hands against his wound. Blood seeped warm and thick between her fingers. She was aware of Loki walking around them. Silent sobs racked her body as she tried fruitlessly to stop the bleeding.

"I am so sorry." The sounds didn't make sense, the words garbled between her sobs.

She heard a whirlwind behind her as the floor below the cell opened, a heartbeat later the locks disengaged, and Thor plummeted to the ground below.

"Thor!" Sigruns screams winded her, her lungs ached for air.

The smell of blood made her stomach twist into knots.

"Come on." Loki grabbed her by the arm and wrenched her away from the man.

"No!" She struggled to get back down on the ground and keep her pressure on the wound. The vessel lurched.

"We need to go."

"I am not going anywhere with you!" She spat through her tears.

"This fortress is falling from the sky, I will not leave you here." He managed to bring her to a standing postion. "I will not leave you here."

"I am not going!" She screamed at him, and pulled away from him.

"Sigrun…"

"You don't get it do you?"

His face was full of panic, the boat was sinking lower in the air. Reaching out and grabbing her uninjured arm.

"However much you despise me in this moment, however much I may be an abomination in your eyes," His voice faltered, "I cannot leave you here to fall with the rest of them." His hand slid up her arm and caressed her face, her skin screaming as the pads of his cool fingertips traced the lines of her features.

"Please Sigrun, whatever you do after I get you out of here, I will never hold against you, you will do as you must. Just please come with me."

Her body unwillingly leaned into his touch.

"Sir we need to leave now." One of Loki's soliders stood in the door way. Nodding, his hand slid back to her arm.

"Never doubt the intensity of which I love you little one."

She wanted to scream, to lash out at him. But as the boat gave another almighty learch he started to push her from the room, from the man on the floor.

* * *

Outside, where she had ungracefully landed mere hours ago, Loki led her to a plane and led her inside. He sat as the plane rumbled to life and the door began to slowly close. Sitting as far away from the man she once spent every moment with Sigrun ran her fingers through her hair that had fallen from her braid. Realizing with a sickening jolt she still had the man's blood on her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?**

**Will you still kiss me the same when you taste my victim's blood?**

**So crimson and red, I feel it flowing from your lips (crimson and red)**

**My heart is dead and so are you**

_**Atreyu- "The Crimson"**_

* * *

Sigrun heard Loki move past her, but he may as well have been miles away. She thought she could feel the blood drying, becoming tight and crusty.

"We will be in New York in an hour Sir." Voices seemed to be echoing in the whirlwind in her head.

She tried rubbing her hands with the fabric of her pants, yet the blood stayed, stubbornly, refusing to leave. Her motions became frantic, her skin burning from the friction.

"You might want to leave some skin on, Sigrun." Loki stood before her looking down at her. He reached out a hand to her injured arm and recoiled as she flinched away from his touch.

"Don't touch me."

"I only thought to help you; I can at least help with the pain."

"I'd rather feel it."

"I never meant for you to be hurt in this." His voice was barely auditable. Sigrun tore her eyes from her feverish motions from her hands to look him in the face.

"What else could you have meant by any of this?"

Again a hand reached out, this time to move her hair from her face. She leaned away.

"Don't."

"You can't even stand to have me touch you." His voice pained.

"No, I can't" She replied simply, "Not with all those hands have done," She shook her head hard, "I can't." Her stomach clenching with disgust, then dropped when she felt how every cell in her body screamed for him, screamed for his fleeting kisses dancing across every inch of her skin, setting her ablaze. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath blow across her exposed skin. She clenched her fists and felt the dried blood stretch and flake.

"Why did you come?"

"I thought I could help you."

"And how could you help me?" He asked he turned and took a seat across from Sigrun, who was grateful for the distance. "I am a lost creature now, following in the footsteps of my forefathers."

"And who said you had to take those steps?"

"Odin left me no choice. He never had any intention of giving me any sort of equal standing with Thor."

"When are you going to stop blaming them for the choices you made?"

"It's the truth and you know it!" He angrily stood, spit flying from his mouth, "Knowing what you know now, it never would have happened for me there!"

"So out of all the other worlds you could have chosen, all the peoples you could have decimated and enslaved, you chose Earth. The world you know was important to Thor and Odin."

Loki said nothing.

"That my love, was a choice."

"Would you be feeling differently if I had chosen another?"

"I don't know, probably not."

"Then what would you have preferred me to do?"

"To stay with me! For me to be enough for you! Despite of all these slights you think you had, and the shadows you sulked in, wasn't I enough light for you?" Her voice was rising in octaves. "We could still be together, that was always enough for me."

"And when I win the Earth we will be."

"God, Loki! How can you be so narrow minded!? Isn't this the same speech you gave me when you banished Thor and tried to have him killed? Well, how did that workout? And don't tell me it was a miscalculation!"

Loki looked at her sadly "You are so beautiful when you are angry."

Sigrun slammed her fists into the seats beside her, pain shot through her injured arm and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming; the taste of metal invaded her taste buds. Loki moved forward to her.

"Don't you dare come near me." Sigrun said acidly. Loki froze, and considered his options, and still crossed the short space between them.

Kneeling in front of her, he tentatively placed his hands on her knees. Sigrun felt her skin begin to dance feeling the coolness through the fabric; she considered the idea of kneeing him in the face.

"I told you before, I will not make you come with me, I will not make you join me, you must do as you must, and I would never hold it against you, no matter the outcome." Sigrun briefly wondered if he had enough of a heart left to break.

"But you would want me to stand at your side if you succeed?"

"Yes."

"That would be extremely hypocritical and opportunist of me wouldn't it?"

"I wouldn't think any less of you." He smirked.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I could live with myself if I did that." She shook her head, and watched his smile falter.

"I wouldn't think any less of you then either."

Sigrun thought she could see in that moment, what little heart Loki had left shatter. His eyes became heavy, and his shoulders sagged. Her resolve crumbling she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, and threaded her fingers through his hair.

"I am sorry Loki." This was it, it was final.

"This was never in any way your fault beautiful one." His breath washed across her face.

"I won't stop trying to pull you back." She promised.

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't my conscious." He chuckled.

"You could always give this up and come home."

"I am in too far, my love, much too far."

Sigrun wasn't sure how long they stayed connected, each grasping to each second of what used to be. She knew with every part of her that this would be their last moment, and she had been alone the second Loki had taken her to that damned vault; the second he had tricked Thor into going to Jotunheim. The rift between them was immeasurable, there was no way to cross it or go back to what once was.

Her body was shaking violently, and she left the cool pads of Loki's fingers wipe the wetness from her cheeks away.

"My love, my beautiful one."

Drawing in a shaky breath, she kissed him desperately; Loki seemed surprised for a second and began to kiss her in earnest. Sigrun felt like her body was on fire, she tightened the fist that was tangled in Loki's hair, and briefly wondered if she had hurt him; but the vibrations she felt from the rumble that erupted from his throat told her she hadn't. His kisses turned into a feral desperation.

"Sir," A voice broke them apart, breathless, "We have reached New York."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the demon I've become**  
**You should be sorry for the angel you are not**  
**I apologize for the cruel things that I did**  
**But I don't regret one single word I said**

**Just walk away, make it easy on yourself**  
**Just walk away, please release me from this hell**  
**Just walk away, there's just nothing left to feel**  
**Just walk away, pretend that none of this is real**

_**Five Finger Death Punch- "WalkAway"**_

* * *

Sigrun looked back to Loki who had seemingly forgotten she was there.

"You will drop us at Stark Tower." He commanded as he stood and straightened.

"Loki?" Her voice was timid; he said nothing and wouldn't look in her direction, "I cannot go with you."

"I'm sure your friends will meet us there, and you can join them." He said coldly. Sigrun only nodded. Her lips felt sore and swollen, her hands tingled from being tangled in Loki, her Loki, for the briefest of moments. The plane began to lower in the air, announcing that they were close to their destination.

What if they had her pegged as a traitor for leaving with Loki? She didn't exactly put up a fight, and the only person who had witnessed was almost surely dead. She chewed her lower lip, increasing the tenderness. Would Thor find them? Did he even know where to look? She thought with him, there would at least be a chance to explain herself.

A noise made her glance to her left where the bay door began to open slowly, introducing an immense tower into her field of vision. Loki moved to the door, glanced back at Sigrun and motioned her to come to him. She wondered if her hesitation would annoy him, if it did he gave no indication. Realizing that she had no options, she finally stood and crossed to the door.

"After you." His arm outstretched in mock civility. She felt his eyes boring into her as she peered down to the balcony below. Loki made a noise like he was about to speak, and Sigrun took a deep breath and jumped.

Once her feet hit the ground, she took a few steps, a soft thud behind her told her Loki had followed suit. Wanting to put as many steps between them, Sigrun took several quick steps and crossed to the opposite side of the balcony.

"Looks like we have company." Loki's voice floated through the air to her. Moments later a blast and her eyes followed a red bullet being blown backwards in the air. The man in the red metal armor, steadied himself and looked down to Loki, and landed on the ledge just above them. He began to walk inside; with each step he shed his armor.

"Shall we?" Loki made his way to the door to meet the man inside, paused and waited for her to enter first. Sigrun glanced from Loki to the man who was steps from entering the tower, and walked quickly inside.

"Stay off to the side." He commanded in such a quiet voice Sigrun almost didn't hear him.

"Want a drink?" Stark, Sigrun assumed was his name, swaggered into the room and headed to the bar.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki turned from Sigrun and took a few steps forward.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you."

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki's voice was dripping acid. Sigrun plastered herself to the wall.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Was that a no to the drink? I'm gonna have one." He walked behind the bar.

"Stalling me won't help you." Loki warned, taking slow steps forward.

"No, I'm threatening remember?"

Loki walked to the window and looked out, "The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Stark began to pour himself a drink, and smiled when Loki turned to look at him, "That's what we are calling ourselves," He continued to pour his drink, "Defenders of the Earth and all that great stuff."

Loki chuckled, "Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, it takes us a while to get started I'll give you that." He replied brightly, his eyes strayed to where Sigrun stood terrified, and slid back to Loki, "But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"I have an army." Loki countered.

"We have a hulk."

"I thought the beast had wondered off."

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Stark had walked out from around the bar and stood in front of Loki. Sigrun noticed silver bracelets on each of his wrists, Loki didn't seem to notice.

Loki walked slowly toward him, raising his scepter, "When will your friends have time for me, when they will be so busy fighting you?" He pushed it forward, touching Stark's chest, both he and Sigrun jumped. But nothing happened.

"This usually works." Loki was confused and tried once more, unsuccessfully.

"Well, you know, performance issues." Stark was beginning to say, but was cut off when Loki grabbed him by the throat, and dragged him to the enormous window.

"Loki let him go!" Sigrun yelled stepping forward.

"No worries sweetheart I got this." Start said brightly. Loki snarled and increased his grip. Stark had said something else, but it was lost on her.

"You will all fall before me!"

Sigrun watched in slow motion as the glass shattered and Stark was thrown from the window. A heartbeat passed and a rocket tore away from the opposite wall, streaking after the man plummeting from the tower.

Sigrun ran to the shattered window and looked down in time to see Starks armor encase him just before he hit the ground and he shot back up to face Loki.

"And there is one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil."

Before Loki had the chance to take a shot, Stark had blasted him head over heels.

* * *

A noise above them caused Sigrun and Stark to look up at the sky, a sky that had opened.

"Oh right, army."

"Is there any way to close down the portal?" Sigrun asked breathlessly.

"Not quite, I tried. By the way, do you need a ride?"

Sigrun looked from Loki, to the contraption that opened the portal, and finally to the opening where Loki's army had begun to spill.

"I'd be no use in a fight," She replied shaking her head, "Maybe I can work on closing that." Pointing skyward.

"Suit yourself." And Stark was gone.

A groan behind her made her turn, to see Loki slowly getting up.

"What?" He spat when he felt her eyes on him.

Sounds of blasts and metal tearing, screams of terror, war cries from the Chitari echoed up from the ground below. Sigrun walked out to the balcony and observed the sickening horror happening on the ground below.

Blasts of fire tossed cars and ripped holes in the stonework of buildings, shrapnel flew in every direction, midgardians ran, attempting to flee from the onslaught of Loki's army.

Movement from the corner of Sigrun's eye told her Loki had joined her outside, there was a shimmer as he donned his battle armor and helmet. He seemed entirely in his glory. Reveling in what seemed to be a sure success.

"Loki! Shut down the tessuract!" Thor had come to the tower, from where Sigrun didn't know, but her heart nearly exploded from relief. While the snarl that ripped from Loki's chest told her he had the opposite feeling.

"Thor!" She ran to him and pressed her head against the metal of his armor, he held her with one arm and kept his eyes on his brother, who was seconds from erupting in a murderous rage.

"Turn it off, or I will destroy it." Thor commanded again.

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only war." Loki's words were pure, undiluted venom.

"So be it."

Loki lunged with his scepter, his rage ignited. Thor shoved Sigrun out of the line of fire, causing her to land hard on the ground.

Loki lashed out at Thor, his face filled with pure loathing, and Thor had no choice but to defend himself.

A whirlwind caused Sigruns hair to whip about her face, announcing the arrival of a shield aircraft. A roar of rage came from Loki as the team inside opened fire on him. In his madness, he managed to throw Thor from him and took aim at the plane.

Sigrun did not realize what she was doing until she was on her feet, hurtling toward Loki, knocking him sideways and causing the blast from his scepter to clip the wing. Loki turned quickly, breathing heavily, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Sigrun?"

She was frozen, her heart skittering like a rabbit cornered by a fox.

The plane spun out of control as the team inside scrabbled to land it safely. Thor, regaining his footing rushed passed her, shoving Loki back against the wall.

Blow after sickening blow came from Thor's fists.

"Do you see what madness this is?" Each word came as a growl from Thor's mouth, pinning his brother to the wall. "Do you really think this will end in your rule?"

Loki looked at the hysteria around him, listening to the screams of humans, and the sounds of war.

"There's no stopping it, it's too late." His face looked horrified, as though he wished to pull it all back.

But…

"We can stop it, together." Thor's voice and face hopeful.

Sigrun knew before she had the chance to warn her brother. Loki's words and expression didn't reach his eyes. Something Thor still hadn't learned to read, in his desperation to have his brother back. Once again, Loki used his lies to gain the upper hand, as his dagger made its way into Thor's side.

"Thor!" Sigrun rushed towards her brother who was doubled over in pain.

"I don't think he needs your help." Loki caught her by her shoulder and pushed her backwards, and turned his attention back to his brother, but not before Thor lifted him into the air and slammed him with all of his power into the ground.

* * *

**Man I just needed this chapter to be over.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You only know what I want you to**

_**I know everything you don't want me to**_

**Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine**

_**You think your dreams are the same as mine**_

**Ooh, I don't love you but I always will**

_**Ooh, I don't love you but I always will**_

**I don't love you but I always will**

**I**_** always will**_

**I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back**

_**The less I give, the more I get back**_

**Ooh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise**

_**I don't have a choice but I still choose you**_

**The Civil Wars - Poison ****And Wine**

* * *

Loki landed with a grunt of pain and swiftly rolled off the ledge. Sigrun and Thor ran to where Loki disappeared from sight, to see him join with the Chitari assaulting the city below.

Turning to face each other, Sigrun's eyes trailed to where Loki's dagger was still embedded in Thor's side.

"I knew he didn't mean a word of what he said. And yet I still fall for his tricks." He mumbled.

"I know," She wrapped her fingers slowly around the hilt of the dagger.

"He is my brother…was…I don't know anymore."

Sigrun took a breath, tightened her grip, and pulled quickly. Thor let out a hiss.

"Nor do I." She held her hand to the wound and felt the warm stickiness ooze between her fingers, reminding her of the man on the boat in the sky; her body shuttered.

"I must join the others," Thor's voice was strong again. "You will be safe here, the Chitari won't attack the tower, and maybe you can close the portal."

Her heart tightened at the thought of being left alone, but she saw no way around it. She would be useless, a burden more than anything. She simply nodded in agreement and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the gust of air announcing Thor's departure.

* * *

Sigrun was rooted to the spot, she didn't know for how long. The sounds of the ongoing war below sounded distant and barely registered in her brain cells. How did any of them stand a chance against so many? Just six of them against an immeasurable number and more arriving each second. Maybe this was Loki's chance at victory, maybe he would be the King he wanted…needed to be. The thought made her stomach lurch.

Loki victorious.

No.

Not here.

She clenched her fists hard and felt her nails dig into palms. She felt the slippery wetness from Thors blood, mingling with the dried blood from the man on the boat.

Loki was the cause all of this.

She needed to stop. Stop trying to get to her Loki, when he very obviously wasn't, and had no intention of being again. What she needed to do was to stop him, do what little she was able. She turned and saw the light from the Tesseract, and with a skittering heart, began to climb.

* * *

When she reached the top of the tower, a man laying on the ground began to stir and Sigrun froze, not knowing if he was still under Loki's spell.

"Sigrun?" A female voice was behind her and caused her to whip around.

"Natasha?" Sigrun was breathless. Natasha looked exhausted, and was caked with blood and dirt.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha's voice was slightly accusatory, Sigrun knew she deserved her scrutiny.

"Loki took me from the boat and brought me here." Sigrun turned back to the portal, "I thought I could close the portal."

"Loki's scepter." The man on the ground was peering over the ledge.

"Doctor." Natasha walked over and knelt beside him.

"Loki's scepter. The portal. Can't fight."

"Its okay, you didn't know what you were doing." Natasha's voice was soft.

"Well, actually, I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Loki's scepter." Sigrun whispered.

The man nodded, "It may be able to close the portal." He looked back down below, "And I'm looking right at it."

"I will get it." And Sigrun turned on the spot and raced back to the ledge below.

* * *

She was mere feet away from the scepter, and began to reach out her hand for it when a blast to her left made her stop, and saw in slow motion a figure being thrown from the blast close to where she stood.

Loki rolled, Sigrun made a quick movement to grab the scepter before he had a second to register before it was there.

An enormous green flash and Loki was thrown thru a pane of glass back inside the tower. Sigrun followed, in spite of all her instincts telling her to flee. The creature, who again, Sigrun was positive was Banner, charged Loki as he began to stand.

"Enough!" Loki commanded. The beast stopped.

"I am a God you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-" What he would not be bullied by, neither Banner nor Sirgrun would know.

Banner grabbed Loki by the leg and began to slam him from side to side. Creating deep craters each time Loki's body hit the ground. Sigrun stood dumbfounded, holding the scepter close to her body.

Finally with a sickening crunch, his body finally came to rest amongst the rubble.

"Puny God." Banner's voice was loud and booming, the complete opposite of his voice on the boat. Although, Sigrun thought, this creature was everything that Banner was not.

The creature walked away from Loki, who lay very still on the ground. His eyes fell on Sigrun and she felt her insides turn to lead. Would he turn on her as well? His eyes looked her up and down, then met hers. A sigh left the Hulks lips as he turned and leaped from the tower.

Loki still hadn't moved from his hole in the floor. Sigrun took a few tentative steps towards him and saw his eyes were fixed on the ceiling above. She would have thought him dead if she hadn't seen the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"This is over Loki." Her voice brave. "We've figured out how to close the portal."

He said nothing.

She looked at the scepter in her hands and remembered the glint of metal as it poked thru the man's chest. She felt bile crawling up her throat.

"You're done." She took a few steps backward, turned and ran from the room.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Natasha demanded.

"Hulk." Sigrun's breath was coming in short gasps.

"Bring the scepter here." The doctor motioned for her to walk to the cube. "If you put it in the beam, and touch the cube it should turn off the portal."

Sigrun nodded and gripped the handle tightly.

She felt the resistance as soon as the tip of the scepter entered the beam.

"Guys, we can close the portal." Natasha was speaking into a communication piece.

"Now?" Sigrun asked.

"No. Wait." Natasha was looking up, searching the sky. "There!"

Sigrun squinted, and her eyes focused on a red streak flying towards the opening in the sky.

"Stark?"

"They sent a missile to destroy the city."

"Hes going thru the portal?"

"That sounded like his plan." Her voice grim.

"He wont make it back." Natasha didn't meet her eyes.

Sigrun watched as Stark flew out of site.

Seconds passed.

"What now?" Sigrun asked quietly.

"Come on Stark." Natasha's eyes were skyward. She blinked slowly. "Close it."

Sigrun steeled herself and pushed the scepter forward. She felt the vibrations as the scepter made contact with the cube, and felt relief rush threw her as the portal began to close.

Still there was no sign of Stark, and the opening in the sky was almost completely closed. Natasha's eyes kept searching.

"It's closed." The doctor was triumphant behind them.

"Look!" Sigrun pointed excitedly. A small figure was falling from the sky.

"Something is wrong…he isn't slowing down."

Sigrun's eyes followed the figure until he disappeared from sight.

"Maybe the others got to him." Natasha tried to be hopeful.

"Maybe." Sigrun dropped the scepter and turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure the "King" is where I left him." She said over her shoulder.

* * *

And there he was, just beginning to stir.

"Were you successful?" Loki's back was toward her, his voice bitter.

"I would say so."

"Hmph." He tried to crawl out from the rubble surrounding him.

"You don't seem very surprised."

"I stopped being doubtful once you joined against me. You always were determined my love."

A heavy hand fell on Sigrun's shoulder causing her to jump, and she turned to see Thor and company.

"You did good little sister." His voice proud.

Loki, noticing they were no longer alone, turned slowly and ran his eyes over each of them.

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I think Ill have that drink now." His eyes finally resting on Stark, who smirked.

* * *

The park was beautiful, she thought. The air was sweet, and everything was green and luscious. She could see Thor's fascination with this world, how could he not be? And felt disgust bubbling inside her as she thought of Loki's intent to destroy it.

Loki…

She saw him in the corner of her eye, chained and masked to prevent him from speaking. His eyes spewing venom at everyone and everything his gaze rested on.

"Ready to go home?" Thor came and stood next to her.

She breathed in deeply, enjoying the scents of the park, and nodded.

Thor led her to a path where everyone else had gathered, including the doctor from the tower, who handed Thor the encased tesseract. Loki took a few slow steps to stand in front of his brother. Sigrun and Thor stood side by side and put an arm around one another. She kept her eyes down to avoid Loki's gaze as his eyed bored into her.

Thor motioned for Loki to grasp the other handle; Sigrun heard the clinking of the chains as he raised his arms.

Once he had hold, Thor turned the handle. A flash of light and they were gone.

* * *

Sigrun sat in her tub, she had scrubbed her skin raw, and the scalding water burned her flesh. Her wounds were already on the mend, thanks to Frigga who caught her before she had taken two steps.

Loki had been whisked away by the guards immediately.

Sigrun's eyes burned from the steam, and she clumsily reached for soap to wash her hair. Her fingers getting caught in the knotted tangle.

She feared for what Odin would have planned for Loki, however much she knew he deserved what would come to him.

Her scalp screamed as she dug her nails into her skin scrubbing as hard as she could.

With Loki's crimes, there would only be one outcome.

Death.

Leaning back into the tub she sank lower and lower into the water until she was submerged. She waited until her lungs burned and her body was about to explode.

"Father, Loki's crimes warrant no other punishment than the obvious. And there is no way to know if we can ever keep him properly contained" Thor's voice echoed in the throne room as he stood before his father. Sigrun entered quietly and saw her mother standing to the side with her head bowed.

"You recommend execution?" Odin's question was simple.

"I do."

"He is your son." The words were out of her mouth before Sigrun could stop them.

"Loki's actions have proven time and again that he is not. So, I shall treat him as such."

"You brought him here!" she stood next to Thor, "You brought him here! You took responsibility for him. You raised him!"  
"Yes! I did all of those things, and look! Look at where we are! Did you not see the damage he has caused?"

"Yes, and I do not pretend to ignore those things. But, I only wish for this to be considered. He is your son, whether he wishes to believe that or not, whether we all wish to believe it or not."

Odin considered her.

"You are very much like your mother, she too came to me with this argument." He shook his head. "All this is beside the point. Loki is dangerous, it would be unwise to allow him to live."

Sigrun bowed her head and felt Thor shift uncomfortably beside her.

The silence was deafening.

"Its time." Odin's words were heavy, "Bring in the prisoner."


End file.
